Halloween Overthrows Valentine
by Erisse
Summary: After a perilous mission, Natsu's whole body was seriously battered. He was fully wrapped in bandages for several days due to the injuries he suffered. Lucy took it as her mission to assist in Natsu's recovery. She admitted him in her apartment and she acted as his private nurse. Even before Halloween approached, they already have their roles, the fired up mummy and the sexy nurse.


I keep getting new ideas about NaLu. Gahaha. This story was born in my mind when I saw an image of Natsu wrapped in bandages like a mummy hugging Lucy who is dressed like a classic witch wearing a black pointy hat. It's the cover image I used for this story!

**P.S.** This will only be a two shot. My lengthy and slow paced Nalu story will be 'All I Wanted was You'. Check it out. You can skip chapter 1 if it bores you because Natsu is not yet mentioned there. Gahaha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. *sigh

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Luuucy!"

"What is it this time?!" Lucy answered in an annoyed tone, a nerve appeared on her forehead

"I'm hungry! Feed me Lucy." Natsu whined from _her _bed and mouthed '_Aaaaah._'

A heavily bandaged Natsu was lying on _her_ bed. It was only yesterday when Lucy made the mistake to volunteer in taking care of him. Seeing her partner gravely injured the day before, feelings of guilt drowned her. Seeing him now and listening to all of his demands, she was very irritated.

"You just had breakfast an hour ago!" Lucy snapped

She was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Gah. I'm hungry again Lucy!" Natsu wailed and his stomach grumbled in agreement

"I haven't started in preparing lunch yet, so be patient!" Lucy replied

"I want some snacks!" Natsu insisted

Natsu pouted his lips and pleaded with his black onyx eyes.

_How can I resist him when he looks so damn adorable? _Lucy thought to herself and sighed. She got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. When she returned to the bedroom Natsu was grinning from ear to ear.

Lucy threw a bag of chips at his lap.

"I can't eat it by myself." Natsu complained and held his hands in the air

His fingers were bandaged together. His hands were shaped like boxing gloves that's why he can't do anything by himself.

Lucy groaned and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Why did Mira wrapped your hands like this!?" she complained but she could perfectly guess why

_Oh Mira you schemer!_ Lucy screamed in her head. She opened the bag of chips and fed Natsu.

Natsu munched the chips happily.

Lucy ate some chips too.

"Oy that's my snack Lucy!" Natsu complained

Lucy fought the urge to punch him.

"Urusai! Don't test my temper Natsu!" Lucy acted scary like a second Erza

"A-aye. Don't give me additional wounds Lucy." Natsu cringed and acted like Happy #2

"I'll take a bath. Don't do anything foolish, lie there and rest."

Lucy went to the bathroom and took a shower. She scrubbed herself clean. She washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner. When she was through, she dried herself with a towel. She wrapped herself in the white cotton towel and went back to her bedroom to get some clothes.

"Lucy you smell so good." Natsu sniffed the air while looking at her

She blushed at Natsu's comment. She chose to ignore him but she felt giddy inside. She walked towards her dresser and opened it.

"If you were a food you will probably be delicious. You'll be my favourite snack!" Natsu added _innocently_, wearing his childish grin, unaware of the implication of his words

Lucy's whole head turned red. A scenario popped up in her mind; _she was lying on top of a dining table while a drooling Natsu was holding a spoon and fork, he playfully pierced her belly with the spoon and brought it to his mouth. _

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy shrieked and tried to dismiss the ridiculous image on her mind.

"What's wrong with you Lucy?" Natsu stared at her blankly

"Baka!" Lucy shouted at him, she grabbed a hairbrush and chucked it at Natsu's head.

"OWW!"

"Aren't you supposed to be my nurse? You should take care of me. You shouldn't harm your patient." Natsu ranted

Lucy counted and tried to calm herself. She was succeeding. Then Natsu opened his mouth again.

"Lucy you should wear a nurse uniform! I think it will improve your performance." Natsu suggested with a broad grin plastered on his face

She glared at him. She was infuriated and all she wanted was to strangle his neck. She motioned to do so, she knelt on the bed and stretched her arms toward his neck when she heard a _poof_ sound.

Virgo suddenly appeared at the end of the bed carrying a white cloth on her arm.

"Hime, I brought you the nurse uniform you wanted." Virgo stated

"What?! I don't want that!" Lucy objected "And I didn't call you!"

"Oh but it will fit you perfectly, hime. Will you punish me?"

"No I don't want to punish you."

"Please change into this clothes, hime. Or I will ask you nonstop to punish me." Virgo stated

Lucy groaned and took the clothes. Knowing that there's no way to stop Virgo's pestering when she started, Lucy went back to the bathroom and changed into the nurse uniform. It was a simple white fitted dress, sewn with a breast pocket on the left side. It hugged her curvaceous body perfectly. She picked up the nurse's cap marked with a red cross from the counter, Virgo brought it as part of the costume. She needed to brush her hair first before she could wear the cap.

She slid out onto her bedroom. She ignored Natsu, she faced the mirror and searched for a hairbrush to untangle her hair.

She did not see the look of amazement that was reflected in Natsu's eyes. Natsu's jaw dropped the second he saw her step out of the bathroom. He doesn't understand why she looks more alluring in this than in a towel.

_She's so beautiful. She's mine. Mine only. _Natsu thought possessively

Images of Lucy answering to his beck and call, feeding him, caressing his aching body ran through his mind. He gulped. He quickly stopped his way of thinking.

Lucy remembered the hairbrush she hurled at Natsu earlier.

"Natsu where's the hairbrush I threw at you?"

Natsu looked around the bed and found it against the wall.

"It's here." He pointed. He can't pick it up and hand it to Lucy because of his glove like hands

Lucy exhaled and moved to the bed. She knelt and bent over Natsu to reach for the brush.

Natsu's eyes bulged at her position. It was so damn sensual! Her sweet scent was overwhelming. He wanted to grab her and bury his nose on her neck. He wanted to feel her curves. He wanted to make her officially his.

Lucy stood up again and went back to the mirror. She brushed her silky golden tresses. He watched her silently. He felt it. She was now in a good mood. She suddenly sang.

_"I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.. let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans.."_

_You already got it racing. I'm all fired up_!" Natsu thought wildly

Lucy finished brushing her locks. She put on the nurse cap. She turned to Natsu and she caught him staring with a weird glint in his eyes.

She raised a brow. "What's gotten into you?" she asked

"You got my heart racing." he answered seriously and waited for her reaction

Lucy froze. _Is he serious? Does he even know what that means? _She thought it was impossible. A romantic Natsu was an illusion. So she decided to laugh it off.

Lucy giggled then spoke softly. "I'll prepare our lunch now before you complain of hunger again."

She walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

Natsu was left there with his brows wrinkled together. He thought she would get it. Apparently she thought he was kidding.

After an hour, Lucy came back to the room holding a tray of food.

She sat on the edge and placed the tray on the bed.

She found Natsu lying on his back with both of his arms at the back of his head. Natsu's eyes were closed. Lucy thought he was asleep, but he was not. He heard her coming and pretended to be asleep.

"Natsu, wake up." Lucy murmured, she placed her hands gently on his muscled arms and shook him a bit

"Natsu wake up. Lunch time." Lucy moved closer to his ear when she said it.

Natsu wanted to pretend asleep longer but his stomach betrayed him, it made a loud grumble. He opened his eyes and found Lucy grinning at him.

"You are totally ruled by your appetite Natsu. It even wakes you up." Lucy teased

Lucy started to spoon-feed him. Natsu obligingly opened his mouth when he needed to. He was happy in this state. He did not mind his aching bruises and stinging wounds as long as Lucy was taking care of him.

He wondered if she already ate lunch.

"Did you eat lunch before you went back here?" Natsu asked her

"I'll eat later when you're finished." She replied with a smile

"Why don't you eat with me now?"

"I only brought one spoon."

"So what? You can use it. You own it anyway." Natsu said, puzzled "I won't take another bite if you won't eat with me." He mumbled

Lucy blushed. _Natsu doesn't know the meaning of indirect contact! If he doesn't know it, she could use the same spoon like it was nothing right? Geehee and he wouldn't suspect a thing. Oh my innocent Natsu.._

She ate the next spoonful. And could not control herself, she giggled mischievously.

Natsu was very confused at her behaviour.

"What's so funny?" he inquired

"Nothing." She answered grinning. She ate a spoonful again. And another.

"Oy you're forgetting me!" Natsu complained

Lucy laughed. "Say, aaaaaah." She commanded

"Aaaaaaah." Natsu obeyed willingly

* * *

To be continued!


End file.
